User blog:JK55556/Wiki Update - March 9, 2019: Three Flipline Fanon Wikis Closed
Three small inactive Flipline Fanon wikis will be closed in the next few days by FANDOM staff. All three of those wikis now redirect here. It was my original plan to not have them redirect anywhere, since we didn’t merge the content here, but Kirkburn, the staff member who responded to my request, suggested that we redirect those wikis here. Closing these wikis is a huge step in fixing the somewhat corrupt Flipline Fanon universe. The main problem is that there are too many Flipline Fanon wikis, even with the closure of these three wikis. All other franchises have just one fanon wiki, and ideally, Flipline Studios should just have one fanon wiki as well. Here is a description of the existing Flipline fanon wikis: (in order of most to least active) *Flipline Studios Fanon Wiki - Necessary, since that’s us, and we’re the main wiki out of the 7. *Papa Louie Fanon Wiki - Necessary. They are an active wiki with over 2,000 pages. **Is it possible to have that wiki merge with us? No. Having low quality Flipdecks and Disney characters doesn’t seem right for this wiki. **Since a merge isn’t going to happen, can that wiki be closed?: No. The wiki is way too active to be closed. *Flipline Studios Fandom - Necessary. Flipline Fandom is the best Flipline fanon wiki (besides us - but then, I am biased). **Is it possible to have that wiki merge with us?: No, decisions to keep the wikis separate have been finalized and will likely stay finalized forever. **Since a merge isn’t going to happen, can that wiki be closed?: No, again, that wiki is amazing and should stay open forever. *Flipline Studios Fans Wiki - Unnecessary. It’s a brand new wiki that really has no reason to exist. It likely won’t ever reach WAM scores higher than 3,000. **Is it possible to have that wiki merge with us?: No, founder of the wiki is insistent on having his own wiki. **Since a merge isn’t going to happen, can that wiki be closed?: No, again, the founder of the wiki is insistent on having his own wiki *Flipline Fanfiction Wiki - Unnecessary, since Papa Louie Fanon Wiki separated from them recently, it has become extremely inactive. **Is it possible to have that wiki merge with us?: No, since most of the pages there are low quality articles from many years ago before this wiki was even founded, and it would be pointless to merge the wikis. **Since a merge isn’t going to happen, can that wiki be closed?: Yes, plans have already been made to close Flipline Fanfiction Wiki after the FCT19 finishes in April. *Papa Louie Fan Contests & Games Wiki - Unnecessary. It’s inactive and taken over by anonymous users. **Is it possible to have that wiki merge with us?: No, since like Flipline Fanfiction Wiki, many of the pages are low quality and from many years ago, so merging the wiki with us would be pointless **Since a merge isn’t going to happen, can that wiki be closed?: Yes. It is possible that the wiki may be closed in the next few weeks. *Fan Papa Louie Customers Wiki - Unnecessary. It’s inactive and the pages are low quality with grammar that isn’t great. **Is it possible to have that wiki merge with us?: Similar reasons to Flipline Fanfiction. **Since a merge isn’t going to happen, can that wiki be closed?: No, since the founder wants to keep the wiki open. Think about this: If we went back in time many years ago and ensured that there was just one Flipline fanon wiki, imagine how successful that wiki would be. It would be bigger and more active than us, since all the users from all the current 4 active Flipline fanon wikis would be editing on one wiki instead of being split up. Please vote in this poll about the blog. Now, don't forget to go back to read the rest of the wiki update! Don't worry, there's not very much left. Category:Blog posts